


Little Raj

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character, F/M, Healing, Innocence, Little Lotor, Lotura - Freeform, Season 8 Spoilers, Small!Tor, Teen Allura, baby lotor, fix it jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: "All he wanted was love, harmony and a mother."Spoilers for Voltron season 8.In a distant reality, A young prince contemplates mysteries kept hidden from him. Luckily for him, he's fortunate to have a guardian Princess to offer comfort and kindness.





	Little Raj

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER SEASON 8!!!! Stop now if you dont wish to be spoiled. 
> 
>  
> 
> Small!tor was the highlight (if at all) of the series. Precious cinnamon roll. <3
> 
> For those of us in distress, I offer a cool balm. The events of season 8 devastated me, and I was even more horrified to suffer through the tragedy of Lotor, especially after being introduced to his younger counterparts. He was such a sweet, inquisitive little boy, and he deserved to be loved and cared for. So I wrote this Oneshot to try and expand on that. I found it telling that in this universe, Allura was the one to lead Honerva to her own son, so this suggests that she and the prince must have been close. So I thank you if you decide to take a moment with me and snuggle down into their world, re-imagined. 
> 
> May he have music wherever he goes <3

Allura’s keen ears twitched as the sound of faint crying rose through her ceiling. At first, she doubted the origin of the sound, but after she raised her head and stilled her body, she could hear soft, heaving gulps of air. 

They belonged to a child. 

And there was only one who fit the description. 

Instantly, her heart lurched, hurting with the unfortunate implications. “The prince!” She thought to herself. Gathering her trailing nightgown, she slid out of her gossamer sheets. She lifted her lavender robe on and pushed her thick sleeping braid back as she gathered up her lacadian fur throw, as the night was chilly. Properly covered, the princess slipped out of her large double doors. 

The skyline of Altea was alive with twinkling lights. She glanced out of the ceiling length view ports that spanned the corridor. Allura often dreamed of the night she would be properly introduced into Altean high society, wearing a glittering evening gown, hair floating behind her as she twirled underneath the sparkling lights of the ball room. That is where her parents were at this very instant; they were attending a benefit gala for charity in the glitz district of Santine. 

It made sense that no one could hear the Prince’s distress. The royal quarters had a shared entrance, leading to other private walkways. Due to her parent’s absence, she would be the only one around to alleviate his pain. Her steps quickened as the cries became louder. 

She knocked timidly on the door. 

“Prince Lotor? Are you all right.” 

No answer, only sniffles. 

“I’m coming in.”

She opened the door and stepped inside of the Prince’s royal chambers. The elegant designs of Altean decor were softened by his juvenile presence. Books, some opened some stacked in little piles were everywhere across the room. His holo pad and papers lay sprawled around the desk area. No toys or games present, only a Galra knife that gleamed menacingly from the bedside table, and a Lazon sword in miniature, the only fixture on a round table surrounded by two plush armchairs which held more books. She saw no trace of him on the still impeccably made bed. She peeked around the side, her long braid swinging down with gravity. 

Of course, he could not see or hear her. 

He sat curled up into a tight ball with his knees bunched at his chest, his little hands covering his kneecaps. A little white head shook and little shoulders heaved. Allura’s heart broke then and there. 

“Lotor,” 

Her soft voice spooked him. Startled, his head shot up. The prince’s eyes were widened even further than usual; his open mouth revealed two sharp milk teeth threatening to push their way out, as was customary for a 7 phoebe boy of Galra lineage. 

Heaving, he tried to compose himself, drawing his gaze back down to his knees. 

“ Little prince, whatever is the matter?” 

“Nothing,” He puts up false bravado now, his sorrowful face hardening into a frown. He shifted his eyes away from her towards the bed skirt. 

Allura cautiously came to kneel across from him, careful not to provoke him.Children of Galra lineage were notorious for being ill-mannered during their second teething. 

“It certainly sounded like something. I heard your distress from my quarters on the other side.” 

“Well it’s nothing to worry about. I’m not in any distress.” He hiccoughed. 

Allura knew this was a blatant lie. Obviously the poor dear was positively wretched over something. It would not be hard to imagine why. The young monarch had never known his mother. He was left only to a father who had no gift for child rearing and a fierce nation that had no time or interest in his unique abilities. It was Zarkon’s wish that the boy be taught and raised on Altea, his motherland. Allura remembers the first time the little toddler came to Altea, 2 phoebs old and bawling for some unrealized comfort. There were rumors, terrible rumors, of what took place at the time of his birth, but she put them out of her mind, focusing only on their small ward. 

“Well, can you tell me why you are so upset?” 

“I’m not upset.” 

“Then how do you feel?” An open ended question that invited him to set the terms. It seemed to work, because he lifted his head and she could see his eyes flicker back and forth in thought. 

“I...I don’t know. It’s not like feelings. I have questions. Questions that no one can answer and it...just...makes me frustrated.” Lotor let out a heavy sigh, far too heavy for someone of his age. Lotor always amazed Allura with his maturity. Normally, the prince was a well mannered, obedient boy, who loved his studies and got a thrill from seeing the Altean royal guards spar on the courtyards. She had to get to the bottom of his malaize. 

She took his admission as a silent ‘ok’ to sit beside him, her back supported by the side of the bed. 

“Can I sit with you?” She asked sweetly. 

 

With a sniffle and a shrug he smartly stated “You already are. Also, It’s your castle. You can do as you please.” 

She let out a small giggle. He was always so astute. 

“That’s true, but you know since you are our special guest you can do what you like too!” 

“No, I can’t. Not even if I go back to my own castle. And that’s why no one will answer my questions. I’m not strong enough.” Something sparked a fire within him. He turned to Allura with conviction, tears slowing, and gathering in the corners. “But one day,” His voice swelled with false bravado, “I’m gonna be stronger and smarter than anyone! I’ll make everyone listen to me! Then all my questions will be answered! No, I’ll find the answers myself!” She placed her handover one of his tightly coiled fists. He slackened his grip. Slightly. 

“So my prince, what is the question that haunts you? If I know it, I promise I will answer it.” 

“The only one worth asking. My mother. Where is she?” Allura knew her face was forming into some pitying gaze because she saw his face contort into anger. 

“Everyone, Everyone looks at me like when I ask. Dayak, King Alfor, even father look at me like that. Why? Is it because I’m not smart enough, or big enough?! Why did she leave?” His bottom lip began to quiver. Allura’s bottom lip threatened to follow suit. 

“Is..is it me? Is that why they won’t say anything? What did I do? I don’t even know what I did to make her go away...It’s not fair. It’s just not….” 

Respectability be damned, Allura reached her arms out and lunged for him. 

His small body became rigid. He stilled his inevitable tears. Her heart broke. What happened to the little boy who clung to her neck after one of his frequent nightmares? Grown too fast, burdened by worries he should have never had. Undeterred, she pulled him close, buried her face in his short white locks and rocked. She felt him squirm but refused to relent. 

“Lotor, It’s ok. It’s me. Only me. ‘Lura’ remember?” A pitiful whining resounded through her body now from only one source. She tightened her grasp, noting the pause in breath that preceded a bellowing bawl. And so he cried. 

He cried and cried into her embrace, angry at his inability to be stronger, his perceived abandonment and his embarrassment as he clinged to the princess like a newborn pup. 

“Shhhhhh, shhhhh…” she soothed. “I’m here little prince. I’m here. It’s all right you know?”

She planted a sweet little kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s ok to cry.” she whispered gently. “I won’t tell anyone.”

A sniffle, a gulp. “Even father?” he whispered, muffled by the fabric of her robe. 

“Especially father.” She smiled and kissed his head once more. 

Now, he went completely lax, unburdened by shame. His wails echoed throughout the room. 

She sat with him, rocking him back and forth, hushing, cooing. After a while, when she felt him losing steam, she pressed three fingers to his neck, pushing softly; an Altean technique used in children who fell into easy distress. Within an instant she felt him calm. 

“Come little prince, it’s not comfortable on the floor! Let’s sit up here.”

She tried to move, but the prince was dead weight against her. Lotor settled into a soft mewling, finally spent of all tears, the sound that fussy children made when they were not quite finished with crying. Still, she rose as elegantly as she could, picking up the prince. With her superior strength he felt like nothing at all. She fondly remembers her first memory of him, riding around on her back, barely able to formulate words babbling toddler talk as she carried him for hours and hours. All around the castle and the grounds. 

She gathered her lovely sad boy and placed him under the stiff dark blue sheets. She searched around for his down blanket. Altean autumn nights were notorious for being chilly. His room compared to hers was absolutely glacial. 

“Lotor, dear, where is your blanket?”

A sniff. “Galra warriors,” he rubbed the remaining tears out of his eyes “Don’t need such comforts.” He said begrudgingly. His hands absentmindedly smoothed the wrinkles out. 

“Hey,” Her tone getting more playful. “Hey!” She shook his leg so that he would turn to her. It worked. 

“Remember how you said that I can do what I want in my castle? Hmmm?” She teased. She dipped down at the side of the bed and grabbed her fur throw.  
“Well guess what?” She jumped on the bed next to him and threw the blanket in the air. Before landing gracefully on his lap, she crawled in next to him before it reached the sheets. 

“I’m the princess of Altea, and I order you to get warm!” Faking a false overly-proper accent, she ‘booped’ his nose for extra emphasis. He removed her hand, but not without a good size blush spreading over his puffy cheeks. Another sniffle.

“Well, If you insist.” His tone did not match his enthusiasm for the blanket. He bunched it up towards his neck. 

Allura giggled at his false sternness and wiped the last remnants of tears from his eyes with the corner of the blanket. “ Ah,” She rubbed her hands together, creating friction between them. “But it seems to me like someone’s ears are cold!” She brought her warmed hands to both of his ears enveloping them with warmth. Hearing a contented sigh pass through his lips caused Allura’s heart to flutter. 

“You, you’re so nice to me Princess.” Lotor said after a beat of silence. Slowly, she removed her hands from his ears and brought one to cup his cheek. 

“Because you have shown yourself to be a kind, intelligent and brave boy. I know it’s difficult not knowing where your mother has gone, but I can promise you that she would be proud of you.” 

Lotor’s warmed ears twitched once. He straightened up against the elaborate bed post. “You, you think so?” 

“I know so. Now, How shall I entertain his highness today? Perhaps a game of Shik Skok? Or Narka?” she knew this would be hard to resist for him Lotor loved Altean brain twisters. She taught him most, with Coran stepping in to induct him into Parrl Qual, an outdoor game with enormous pieces that could only be moved forward by unlocking a puzzle. 

“Shick Shock isn’t fair to you. I always win.” He stated nonchalantly. “Coran says it’s a good thing to be a gentleman.” 

“Oh really, well. I challenge you!” She grabbed his hands from under the blanket and began the process of intertwining her fingers with his own. In 3 seconds their fingers were a tangled mess. 

“SHICK SKOK!” She yelled. 

The challenge was on. 

“S”

The trapper would spell out the word with one tick in between each letter. The escapee would have until the end of the word to completely unravel themselves with their hand. Of course, the trapper would try to ensnare your fingers once more. 

“H” 

Lotor worked deftly to unhinge his knuckles to maneuver out of her hands like lightning. Frantic laughter filled the room as Lotor got both hands free. Allura did not even have time to capture them again.

“K…Hey!” Allura was astonished at his speed. 

“I win! Shick shock!” Lotor cheered aloud. “I told you I would. But you didn’t listen.” 

Allura let out a long sigh and an exaggerated pout. “I guess,I should have heeded your orders then.” She smiled once more. “What else shall we do?” 

“Well, now that i’ve made my point about Shick Skok, we can start my original plan and do some reading.” He said tauntingly. Allura refused to take the bait, instead she enveloped him in an all consuming crushing hug with squeals ringing in his ears. His cheeks burned once more. 

“Oh you are perfect. My little scholar! Of course we can! Which book would you like?”

“Well,” The prince said slowly, trying to disguise how flustered he became, “I’ve read them all…”

“So which book is your favorite?”

“Too many to count.”

The princess thought for a moment. In the distance, the bright city lights continued to sparkle, projecting dots of flickering light on the surface of the reflective pools below. 

“I have an idea!” She exclaimed. She flew to the round table and pulled off the red sash attached to the sword. She wrapped it around her eyes. 

“There. I can’t see!” She twirled around three times, braid flying behind her. “Now, i’m going to hunt for a book and it’s your job to help me find it without bumping into anything! I’m putting my trust in you brave prince!” Allura finished in a shrill crescendo reminiscent of holoshow damzels. 

“You can trust me princess! Take three steps forward.”

She does, and she’s in the middle of the room. He decides to lead her back to the chair to get a book there. “Ok, take two steps to the left.”

She is going to back into a vase 

“No! No your other left!” 

Crisis averted.

“I have no idea where I’m going!” Allura called out mockingly. She hoped she looked silly. That was the point of this exercise. She could hear the giggles mixed in with her directions and knew her plan was working. 

“You’re almost there. 3.6 steps to the right side.” Allura laughed aloud at the precision. “3.6!” Can I round up to 4?” She mocked playfully. 

“More like 3 and a half sorry.”

“Oh that’s so much better, but here I go. One, two three, one hal….Oh! Oh there are the books!” She threw off the blindfold and grabbed the one on top. She skipped back to the bed, shivering. 

“Oooh! It’s so cold! Quick warm me up! She dove under the covers and placed her cold hands on his cheeks. 

“Unhand me princess. With your icicle hands!” 

“Oh ok, so you know what else I am going to do with these ice cold hands?” She held them by her her head menacingly.” The prince gave her a quizzical look. 

“I’m gonna tickle you!” 

He snorted. “Nice try. The Galra aren’t ticklish.” 

“Oh is that so?” She interrogated. “Well in that case we shall put that theory...to the test!” Lotor was barraged by erratic tickling at his neck and under arms. One tickle by the ear made him laugh aloud. 

“See! You are ticklish!” She gleefully pointed out. “Ok, now that i’ve made my point, let’s settle into this thrilling tale.”

Reading with Lotor was like attending one of her Literature lectures, Allura would get through one page only to have the prince comment on it. The boy was a living breathing discourse. Exasperated and amused, she would sit and listen to the pros and cons of each portion of the hero’s journey, But after what seemed like hours of informative debate, the prince nestled into Allura’s shoulder, eyes heavy with sleep. 

Still, Allura continued to read. At this point, it mattered little about what she was reading, but she knew the sound and her presence was enough to placate the child. Growing weary, her voice began to drop off, until she put down the book and clapped her hands to dim the light. 

She yawned audibly “Sorry my little prince, I’m exhausted now. I can’t read another word.” 

“But...but...you won’t leave yet?” He asked timidly. 

“Oh no, not at all! I’m…” another yawn attack “I’m rather comfortable with you darling. I’ll stay right here.” 

“K,” He exhaled, settling back down the warm covers. “Hey ‘Lura?’”

There was his old childhood name for the princess. She smiled, and rested her head on top of his. “Yes, my dear?” 

“You...you’re my favorite person.” 

The princess gasped and let out a hushed ‘Oh’, Her heart was swollen with love for him. This sweet, caring boy who tried his very best. She knew she had to be careful in the way she responded. While not the obvious overwhelming love she felt for her parents, she certainly held the Prince in her heart. She imagined that she loved him as she would a cousin, or a brother. Taking care of him, she knew he would continue to be a cornerstone of her life. She would always be there for him. To support him in every way. 

She tightened her grip around his middle with a contented laugh that morphed into a sigh. 

“You’re my favorite person too, little Prince.” 

He yawned, words becoming less audible as sleep overtook him. 

“Won’t always be little.” 

“Oh I know, then I won’t be able to snuggle you anymore. You’ll push me away!”

“Even when I get bigger I won’t.”

“Ok. ok.” She smiled in that tone that adults use when they wish to placate children and their grandiose ideas. She closed her eyes, thinking that was that, but he continued on. 

“When I’m older I’ll be so powerful. I can protect you then, and stop you from crying. Like you did for me.” 

“My brave little Prince, of course you will. You will be a fine Warrior.” 

“When I’m Emperor, we should rule together.” 

“We will! We will! Daibazaal and Altea will be allies until the end of time.”

“Like father and King Alfor?” His inflection raised a question. 

Allura let out a yawn herself. “Of course silly! We’ll always be friends you and I. Now close your eyes, His Majesty needs a good night sleep! 

“Okay princess. Good Night.” And with that, the young monarch drifted off to a peaceful, pleasant slumber. 

Allura lay with him on the mattress, listening to his even breaths. His ears would twitch every so often making her giggle silently. After a time, when she was sure that he was fast asleep, she tried to slip out to her own bedroom, but she felt a tug onto her robe. She whirred around thinking he woke from his slumber. But no, the little prince was deep in sleep, but his small hand was fisted into her sheer robe. She tried to gently tug it out of his reach, but it would not budge. She knew she could not fully pull it out of his hand. Shrugging, she nestled under the covers, quietly. Her dreams were filled with a smiling boy with lavender skin who grew up to be a wise and just emperor with a reign for 10,000 years. 

The prince too, had the same dream, but in his, a noble and kind princess stood by his side.


End file.
